Think Fast
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Ursa would do anything to protect her son. Find out what happened that night. ONESHOT


1**This is basically how I think the night Azulon died went down. Definate spoilers for The Eclipse. Oneshot, no pairings.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your father would never do _what_ to you?"

Ursa went to check on Zuko after their meeting with the Fire Lord. She was getting worried and suspicious when she overheard part of her children's conversation.

"What's going on here?" Ursa asked.

Zuko looked at his mother, worried. Azula looked nonchalant.

"Nothing." Azula said innocently. Ursa didn't fall for it.

"Time for a talk." Ursa said sternly. She grabbed Azula's hand and pulled her out of Zuko's room and into hers. Ursa picked Azula up and set her down on her bed. "Azula, what were your father and grandfather talking about in the throne room?" Azula smiled and said nothing. "Answer me, or you will spend a week in your room with no meals. I mean it!"

"Hmph." Azula folded her arms. "Fine. Grandfather told Dad to kill Zuko as punishment for wanting to revoke Uncle's birthright to the throne. Happy?"

Ursa gasped. "Is he?"

Azula shrugged. "Well, if he wants the throne so bad,..."

'_Damn it!'_ Ursa ran from the room to check on Zuko again. He was fast asleep, and Ozai as nowhere near him. Ursa sighed in relief and went to look for her husband.

Ursa found Ozai in his quarters. He was holding the knife Iroh sent to Zuko as a present. His back was facing hers.

"Ozai?" Ursa whispered. "Please. Don't do it. We can run away-"

"I have to, Ursa." Ozai said simply. "I respect my father enough to accept my punishment."

"But...Zuko...he's our son." Ursa's voice was startin g to tremble. "We already lost our nephew. You don't think we've suffered enough loss?"

"I have to do this." Ozai repeated. He marched out of the room. Ura followed him.

"What about Iroh?" Ursa pleaded. "He and Zuko are close! Why would you make your own brother suffer this? And Azula-"

"Ursa, go back to our quarters." Ozai continued down the hallway toward Zuko's room.

Ursa quickly thought up a plan. Azulon can't punish Ozai if he's dead. She knew Ozai wanted to be Fire Lord...and she'd do anything to protect her son.

Oh yeah, and her daughter.

Anyway, Ursa stepped in front of Ozai and grabbed the knife. "No. I'd do anything to protect Zuko." With that, she ran in the opposite direction. Ozai turned to his departing wife in surprise.

"Ursa? Get back here!"

XXXX

Ursa slammed the doors of Azulon's quarters open. The Fire Lord was startled wake.

"Ursa?" Azulon looked concerned. "What are you doing here?"

Ursa took a few deep breaths."Um..." She sighed. "Did you punish Ozai?" Azulon nodded. "And...is his punishment to kill Zuko?"

"Yes." Azulon answered. "He wanted to usurp Iroh."

Ursa swallowed. "Then...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Ursa stabbed Azulon in the heart. She burst into tears. Ozai stood in the doorway.

"You know what must happen now, Ursa." That was a fact, not a statement.

Ursa nodded. "I'm sorry. It was the only way I could save Zuko."

"Nevertheless...you will be punished."

Ursa swallowed. "Banishment?"

Ozai nodded. "No contact, no appearances, n o looking for Zuko or Iroh or Azula if they hjopurney to the Earth Kingdom."

Ursa sniffed and ran from the room. She composed herself and fetched a traveling cloak. Taking a few deep breatrths, shge headed back to Zuko's bedroom and woke him.

"Zuko," Ursa began. "My love, listen to me. Everything I have done," She hugged him tight. "I did to protect you." She pulled away. "No matter how hard things get, never forget who you are."

With that, Ursa pulled her hood over her head and took one more glance at her son. Ursa left the room just as Ozai approached her.

"Your carriage will arrive at dawn." He stated. "Leave...and don't come back."

Ursa nodded. "Ozai...please...don't kill Zuko no matter what."

Ozai just stared at her.

"Please, Ozai! As a token of our love, please! Don't kill him." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Ozai closed his eyes. "I won't kill Zuko."

"Thank you." Ursa hugged Ozai's torso and left. Ozai watched Ursa run down the hall and sighed.

'_The things I do for the woman...'_

As the ship departed, Ursa thought of her new life ahead. She wondered if she'll ever see Zuko or Iroh again.

It wasn't until five years later when Ursa returned to the Fire Nation. She heard rumors of Ioh breaking out of prison and Zuko turning against the Fire Lord. She smiled.

'_Everything will be all right.'_ Ursa thought as she fell asleep in her small cabin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**What do you think? ;; Review, please!**


End file.
